familia
by coolwritingmonster
Summary: Because nothing is better than going home to a family. Logan-centric/short drabble. A one-shot requested by HenderSwaglover, a little bit of deviation from the plot you wanted, hope you still like it though! (:


**A/N: yes I'm back! (: yup and today's drabble was requested by one of my readers, HenderSwaglover please stand up and wave please! I hope you like it :D**

"Yes, do remember to take your medication on time and you'll be fine."

"Thank you, doctor."

"No problem, it's a pleasure."

Logan waved goodbye to his last patient of the day with a huge smile. The brunette stood up, arching his back after being seated in his chair for the past few hours seeing patients and stretched a little. He glanced a look at the clock on his desk while working some of the kinks in his neck out. His eyes widened comically. Logan packed his bags in a hurry and raced out the clinic, shouting a quick goodbye to his receptionist. Only when he started up his car and was well on his way home, did he finally let himself relax with a wide grin of anticipation nearly splitting the brunette's face.

If there was one thing Logan loved more than being a doctor and math, well, it was going home to his wife and kids.

-/-

The first thing Logan heard when he stepped out of his car was a war cry. Specifically, a war cry screaming "daddy!" coming from a little girl barrelling towards him at an alarming speed.

"Oof!" Logan staggered a bit from the force that had been his little girl, Aria. She was only nine this year but packed a good punch when she wanted to. Like now. He grimaced a little from the reminder. Maybe he shouldn't let Carlos babysit Aria too often.

The brunette let himself be dragged into the house by Aria, the little ball of energy announcing his return loudly in the house. A distinctly male chorus of "hey dad!" came drifting down the stairs, Logan shaking his head at the predictability of his sons. The twins, Mason and Dylan, were hockey players in high school, thanks to Kendall's influence, and were always either watching hockey or playing it outside in the yard. Logan would give an arm to bet that they were watching reruns of Kendall's hockey match last night. It was a wonder they weren't failing their school work.

It wasn't before long that Logan got tackled again – this time by his ten year old Quinn. Her long dark curls tickled his face when he lifted her up for a hug and a kiss. When he put her down, Logan was met by the smiling face of his wife. He tugged her closer and gave her a quick peck on the lips – little eyes were watching after all.

"How was work today?" Anthi shrugged off Logan's coat for him.

Logan gave her a huge grin in response, "Where's Rebecca?"

"Out with her friends at a movie. The boys are coming tonight right? I told her to come back early for dinner."

"Uh huh, do you need any help for dinner? Carlos and the twins all eat like giant dinosaurs. I figured you might need help tonight."

"I'm fine Logie, I'm almost done cooking anyway, go check on LJ for me instead." Anthi smiled, knowing full well how much he was itching to look at his baby boy.

He didn't need to be told twice. Leaving Anthi in the kitchen, he nearly sprinted to his son's room, closing the door behind him. Logan Junior was sleeping soundly in his cot, little tufts of black hair sticking up adorably and eyes the exact shade of Logan's. He sat there next to the cot, gently rocking the cot whilst gazing at the new born with a tender smile. LJ was going to grow up and do big things, he could _feel_ it in his gut.

-/-

A knock on LJ's room shook Logan out of his reverie. Anthi peeked her head into the room and broke into a soft smile at the sight of her son. She pushed the door open and made her way to LJ's cot, coming to rest next to Logan. Logan got to his feet and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, observing silently the sleeping wonder that was their child.

Sadly enough, the solitude didn't last long. A crash from the foyer echoed through the house, followed by an "Uncle Carlos!" that sounded a lot like Aria.

"Looks like the boys are back, Logan. Leave LJ to me, go see your boys, I know you missed them."

Logan beamed and gave Anthi a quick kiss before making his way to the front of the house. He did miss his best friends and he couldn't _wait _to see them again.

"Logan!" Kendall saw him first and waved brightly, before moving forward and embracing the brunette. Kendall lived near to Logan and was over most of the time, as was Carlos, who helped to babysit Aria and Quinn sometimes. He hugged James next, who he hadn't seen in a few months. The guy was a big movie star now and jetted off to exotic locations for movie shoots often. While the boys had all found individual successes – Kendall as a hockey player, Carlos with his own martial arts school, Big Time Rush never ended and the boys maintained a strong friendship through it all.

Seeing Carlos being his usual goofy self with the girls, Kendall talking hockey with his twins and James cooing to a now awake LJ perched in Anthi's arms, Logan felt a tingly warm feeling in his chest, feeling a wide smile start to spread across his face.

You know, he was wrong earlier. If there was one thing Logan loved more than being a doctor and math, it wasn't exactly going home to his wife and kids, it was going home to his _family._


End file.
